


Remain Nameless

by SpectrumHymns



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explosions, F/F, F/M, Fun, bit of a romance, or something like that, sdxd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumHymns/pseuds/SpectrumHymns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was supposed to break her, but it only made her harder than steel itself- Seanna, one of the best bounty hunters in the whole galaxy. A relentless and cunning smartass girl has to manage the job commissioned by the First Order and once more delve into her most painful memories and fight for her survival. <br/>•      Happening after The Force Awakens<br/>•	Story of a bounty huntress- Sana (short for Seanna)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ship to Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and first story written in English (I'm actually from Poland), so forgive me for all my mistakes that I am about to make and let me know about them!   
> Star Wars the Force Awakens got me reallllly hard and I have to write something down to get Kylo and Rey out of my head (this is not possible, I know). Hope you guys like it! <3

Her dark clothing wasn't fitted to the climate of the Tatooine planet; it was supposed to keep her unseen and silent while sneaking in the night or in the targeted spaceships. She would had changed if she had had the chance, but she barely hauled her own ass to this place. No time for dressing-up.

She fought the urge to peel the clothing from her and tried to gulp some scorching hot air. The mask made of black material strips was the worst part. Unluckily, it only masked her mouth and forehead, without covering eyes from the aggressive sand. Which, simply, was everywhere.

She was sweating. A lot.

Seanna was hiding under some pile of junk to hide from this damn fieriness. The only chunks of her ensemble that she had taken off were gloves and boots, due to her mental need of being unrecognized. Sana preferred to amaze with her skills, not with her looks. She had to admit that she was pretty young for a bounty hunter. And pretty much she was a woman. A rarity among those beasts.

"Dead as dead can be" said Mulgaavkh with this strange dialect of his species. He was a Geonosian, so thanks to his natural handyman skills Sana used him as a remedy for her beloved friends: a matt, black and cranky starship called Spectrum and an onyx motorbike that had no name. She certainly wasn't good with the names.

"Better try harder," spit Seanna in annoyance. She couldn’t lose her darn ship; a bounty hunter meant nothing without it.

"Listen kid, I know you mad, but your ship is not even trash worthy. You may as well be happy that you made it out alive. I guess your last job was a little bit rough."

"You tell me," she said it while sighing and massaging her nose bridge, "Go on, destroy my lover. I was bored with this one anyways," Sana turned from this awful view of Mulgaavkh cutting through the layers of now useless metal plates, and let herself think for a bit. She needs a spaceship. The money from the lefts of the Spectrum definitely won't be enough. Sana needs a lot of it, actually. Her last job of hauling certain goods across the galaxy didn't go as planned, so she still needs cash to cover her debts AND to get herself a ship.

_Maybe in my bank account on Coruscant.._

_"_ You are not supposed to be here, kiddo" roared Sana, still massaging her nose bridge. She had to scream to break through the noise that came from the machines used by Geonosian.

"How? There is no way that you could hear me with this row and see me with your back! Is this real what people say about you? Like it’s cool and stuff, but.."

"Enough," a young boy twitched to her imperious tone, "I have my ways. Why are you here?"

"There is a note for you. If I were you I would open it right now." Boy promptly shoved the bundle with his dirty hands into her scarred ones and ran away shouting something to his equally young comrades. She counted eight of them, obviously with her mind. Not that she expected a threat lurking amongst these dunes or from those boys; Sana already checked this place five times. She would sense the danger in seconds.

That was just an old habit of hers.

Nevertheless, somebody had to know where she was to send those boys to this no place. She apprised only one person- Zekk. It could only mean that this parcel contained her new bounty hunter assignment.

The bundle was professionally sealed- in a way she has never seen before.

Still, she opened it with ease.

Her life instinct made her hurry in this unrelenting heat. The letter wasn't usual. The client wasn’t usual. She was sure it wasn't just a simple meeting for a commission.

Seanna quickly put her helmet, said her farewell to Mulgaavkh, adding a little bit of description what will happen to him if he steals any part of her now-trash-worthy spaceship, and in a hurry went on her onyx motorbike to the Mos Eisley Cantna.

The New Order won't be waiting.

 


	2. Hiding

Chapter 2: Hiding

She made the road in a truly short amount of time. Luckily for her and for her future principal, she had enough time to take a shower and to change her clothes.  

Seanna’s robes were already ruffled from clenching it in her fists. She was sitting on her bed and trying to focus on cleaning her gear.

She heard the stories about people finding the force after the awakening, whatever does this awakening mean, and that The First Order is trying to kill them off. Sana had this ‘mind radar’ since she was a little girl, but she must admit: it was enhanced lately.  Her so-called dad, Zekk, knew about the force and he was sure that she had it. Sana didn’t care, as long as it didn’t kill her or made others want to kill her. So far, it wasn’t the reason for others to take her life away. Sana hoped that things won’t change.

Seanna finished cleaning her stuff and checked the hour. She still had some time, but being there before them, definitely, was a good idea.

Sana took her helmet and her blaster, walked out of her compartment and went down the red gravel road heading to the Cantina. The city itself had a bad reputation, but Mos Eisley Cantina had a bad bad reputation, and probably will stick to it for a long time. Through the adjustments made by several owners, who used to hand over this bloody hole to each other, it has more recesses for thugs. She didn’t mind at all, for she was basically one of them.

Once she stepped in, she noticed something peculiar. She sensed a _presence_ coming from one of the private rooms _._ A dark, overwhelming presence.  She used her mind to scan it. She was sure this presence was a guy; he was powerful and wielding an enormous power. He had a male companion too, almost as wicked as him.

Standing in bewilderment and confusion, Sana was approached by Zekk.

“You can sense them, right?” asked concerned Zekk, “You know he is here.”

Nodding, Sana said: “I should probably say them hi; this dark force is unstable, and in my opinion can burst in every second.”

“You don’t know how much you are right.”

Of course she realized that it was Kylo Ren and General Hux waiting for her. What an honor for Sana. They were willing to give up on destroying planets and massacring people for a few seconds; just to meet her. And they were here, before the scheduled time! She was almost moved to tears.

Almost.

“Wish me luck, Zekk,” said Seanna grinning like hell just not to worry him, “I think I might use some of it.”

“You will probably need so much more, Blackbeak,” he said it while turning away, but she still could had seen worry and guilt in his eyes.

The Cantina didn’t look like it was going to collapse, as always it was full of all kind of species and clamorous music.

Sana surely looked like she was about to collapse.

She took a deep breath, adjusted the helmet on her head and began fighting her way through the crowd.

* * *

 

“Come in, Blackbeak,” said General Hux smirking and greeting her from behind the sandstone table, “Make yourself at home.”

Fighting the urge to claw this stupid smirk from his face, she remained silent.

The Hux, as scary as he was, was a little thing in a comparison to the eerie Kylo Ren. He was standing on the other side of the room and piercing her with a stare coming from the humanless mask. He looked like a black robed demon, ready to squeeze her brain out with this endless darkness of his force.

“It is not nice for a guest to keep his helmet on,” said Hux,

“It is not nice for a probable principle to hide away in his mask too, I guess,” her smartass part had to say it, regarding the consequences.

They looked at her, as if they didn’t care what she said.

Well, for sure they weren’t going to keep to this state if she doesn’t obey.

So she obeyed, and took her mask off.

Under the mask, there was hiding a young girl with a straight face. A beautiful one; framed by shoulder length, wavy, white with silver sparkle hair, graced by lilac eyes and full lips. The only thing that made Blackbeak earthly was a thick, hideous scar wrapping her pale neck.

“Now, that we have the basics sorted out; why do you need me?” Sana set her curious stare from the General to the dark Jedi knight.

 “See, you are supposed to be the one of the best bounty hunters and a bearer of a weird sixth sense helping you with your ‘job’”, teasing her and not letting her out of the anxiety Hux was skirting the answer, ”It was a matter of time; one of the sides finally would be interested in getting to know you.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love to meet new people. Problem is, will I have an opportunity to flower my hobby? Or I’ll be nourishing worms from the dirt? Or from the sand, in this case...”

Hux smiled viciously, “Do the thing.”

Kylo Ren walked through the free space between them in a few strides and raised his gloved hands to her head.

_She wasn’t ready for this, she wasn’t ready for this..._

_He wasn’t ready for this._

Her mind was blocked from his powers. He met a girl once before, that had the force and was fighting him off. But this? There was a shade blocking him, an unbreakable one.

Sana saw his hesitance at first, but there was something wrong. After he has raised his hands to her temples; nothing was happening. She couldn’t feel his disgusting presence evoking her memories. Or his dark force. Nothing at all.

Kylo Ren took a second just to look at her, before turning to Hux,”She has it. She doesn’t have a lot of the force itself, but there is something more to it.”

General’s already disgusting smile wided,”I’m sorry for this unpleasant start. From now on, I want to build our acquaintance on trust. And on a contract,” he let that sink in,” We want you to be our first Jedi killer huntress. After the force has awakened, we must extinguish as many probable force wielders as soon as possible. The earlier, the easier to do. And you can sense the force, you have the abilities…”

“Is this a joke? Me.. Against force wielders? They will destroy me in a melee combat, I’ ll have to work from the distance only and..” her face brightened up, “I can do it, but I’ll need one of those things” she said that while pointing at the lightsaber hanging at the Kylo Rens side.

“You will make a no opposition. With their force shields, telekinesis and...” Kylo began speaking in this eerie voice modulated by his mask.

“Like you said before, they probably won’t have so much power and abilities as a newbies. Every weapon will be useful.”

  _What a cunning bitch she was,_ fought Hux _, probably she made all this trouble just to play around with this glowing thing._

“Fine, you got it,” said General with an approval.

“Growing up the crystal for your saber won’t be easy; you must have the proper amount of force to grow it.” Said dark Jedi, once again dismissing the idea.

“So we’d better hope I have enough of it,” said Seanna with a sharp look, “Oh, and one thing. I am _never_ working under the pressure of a contract. I am sure you gathered some information about me, so you probably already know about this. I will forgive you this lack of faith in my truthfulness about the force I am wielding and you will let me work without the contract. Deal?” Sana had to take this last chance.

Already standing and preparing to walk towards the rear exit, Hux said, “Welcome aboard as a Jedi hunter, _Blackbeak_.”

As she was standing, Kylo Ren pointed at the exit that Hux was walking through, with his head, “We are going. Now.”

“I have my spaceship and motorbike waiting outside for me. Tell me the coordinates,” she didn’t want to spend more time, than she had to with those two beasts,”and I’ll be there in seconds.”

“This piece of junk that is not capable of flying? Don’t even make me laugh. Go.” His voice clearly said: there is no place for jokes and lies, you’re coming. Or I’m going to slice you in half.

She followed vicious Jedi with an oppressive thought in her mind _; Seanna- former bounty huntress, currently Jedi killer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave me some of your thoughts in the comments!


	3. Stand Up

"And here is your apartment," said Captain Phasma pointing at the metallic doors, "If you have any questions, don't hesitate."

"Only one: my training. Where and when.."

"Here is your datapad," not letting Seanna end her question she packed the kit into her hands,"It has your schedule in it. See you around, Blackbeak." Captain preparing to leave suddenly halted, "Oh, I almost forgot. You are no longer a Blackbeak; from now on we're going to call you JK-001." After this, Captain went off right along the corridor vanishing.

"You have to be joking! That is the lamest thing I have ever heard." She didn't get a response.

With a sigh, Seanna keyed in the password and went into her new compartment. A big, obviously gloomy, bedroom with a double bed welcomed her.

Seanna put her datapad and helmet on the desk and began her sightseeing. The apartment apparently consisted of simple bathroom and walk-in wardrobe full of black suits. She took one of them into her hand and felt the tough, yet flexible fabric. It was remarkable. She had never felt something like that before. Seanna quickly put it on.

It was unbelievably comfortable and resistant to any assault; she used one of her old-fashioned steel knifes to verify its toughness.

As Seanna was admiring her gift from the First Order, the datapad brightened up. She got a notice guiding her to the airshed she was supposed to visit in ten minutes.

With the datapad as her guide, she was swiftly making her way to the shed while peering through the glassed walls. Seanna was able to look at the planets and stars placed behind the glass, but she couldn't recognize any of them. She didn't know where the giant spaceship was heading, and that bothered her too much. There wasn't much of the galaxy she didn't, so far, see.

The airshed was covered in darkness. The only lights, which were on, were focused on an uncanny spaceship.

It reminded her of the Nabooian crafts; its metallic black surface created a slim starship, which could easily be one of the fastest vessels in the galaxy.

She run her fingers over her new companion side and walked around it enchanted.

First she sensed him, and then she heard his steps, "I see that you found your robes too." The dark voice of Kylo Ren disturbed the stillness of the immense room. When he didn't get the answer from the mysterious girl, he approached the new ship made especially for the black robed huntress. "How are you going to name it?"

"Mantis," she answered without hesitation.

"Ah. So you're this kind of girl that devours her lovers head." Said Kylo, trying to loosen already dense atmosphere.

Smirking face emerged from the other side of the ship, "Yup. Better watch out." With an eerie grace she came to him and spoke, „Who is supposed to busy himself with my wages?"

"Someone has to, why care?"

"I have some debts to pay off. I don't want to bother my future self with it while misspending my hard-earned money on shopping and food," the smirk has gone and the stern face took its place,"Where am I going to find him.. or her?"

"We already took care of your debts." Her expression changed again; she genuinely changed it with every word of his. "I am surprised that it was Zekk, who wanted money from you."

"That was a great deal of money; I wouldn't expect such generosity from the First Order."

"We can't have indebted Jedi killer," with a swift gesture he asked her to follow him. "Don’t be so happy, we took it from your future earnings."

Seanna laughed and followed him. As Kylo led her through one of the many corridors, she tried to sense his thoughts or feelings, but she met a resistant wall. It was the hardest part for her: sensing emotions. She didn't feel bad about her undoing, for he was an affectionless creature. Nonetheless, understanding the creature would be helpful.

Dark Jedi suddenly ceased their stroll and keyed the password on the board, letting them walk into one of the rooms.

It was completely empty; there were only silver metallic walls and lone glassed one on the opposite.

"What are we doing here?" Seanna stopped feeling comfortably, her whole body tensed.

"What is your name, Blackbeak?" Asked Kylo while walking towards the glass with a one hand behind his back.

She replied with a visible disgust, "JK-001, that is an awful name you got me."

Without seeing his face, simply because he was facing the galaxy _and_ he had a mask, she was still able to sense his faint amusement.

"I must admit, it is a bit soft.."

"Thank you!" She interrupted him to express her indignation, what made him chuckle silently.

"Your real name, _JK-001."_ Kylo turned to her and spoke with a charming voice. (as if this modulated voice could be charming).

"Seanna, Sana for friends." Seanna bobbed with a grace of a royalty.

"Good, _Seanna,_ " that made Sana roll her eyes, "How does your _sixth sense_ work?"

Huntress let herself think for a bit, "I am simply sensing people from a far distance, as if they were only specks of colors on the still map of that particular place. I can sense their sex, age and movement," she used her hands to gesticulate eloquently, "Sometimes emotions, but it has to be a very vivid one."

"There is something else," pointed Kylo as Seanna reluctantly nodded, "Show me."

The buzzing in his head came from nowhere. The pain was making him want to shriek and faint; it was shredding his very skull. With an effort he made it out while staying still. "Enough," is what he managed to say with his clenched teeth.

"Sorry." There was no sorry in her voice, only a stupid smirk on her face.

"Oh, please don't be," these words were dripping from pure sarcasm and heavy breaths, "I have never met anything like that before. Good."

Seanna nervously shifted her legs as Kylo spoke, "First we are going to work on your force a bit, then on the idiotic lightsaber of yours. Get yourself ready for tomorrow."

The girl turned with a fine elegance and walked through the doors.

************************************************

_We wouldn't be asking you for this, If it wasn't so important. You have the whole galaxy in your hands, Sana._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to have more free time in two weeks, so expect longer and a bigger number of chapters!  
> Thank you for kudos and visiting me <3


End file.
